


SpiderWitch : Birth of a Friendship

by Namyari



Series: MCU Plot Bunnies [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Ice Cream, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Male-Female Friendship, Peter is the cutest, Pop Culture, SpiderWitch, SpiderWitch Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff deserves nice things, Wanda needs friends, Young Wanda Maximoff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari
Summary: He knew what they had told him. ‘Be careful of the Witch, Peter. Don’t go too close to her. She can control minds, make you see things.’ But clearly, all he saw was how lonely she was.





	SpiderWitch : Birth of a Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Friends !
> 
> I hope you'll like this one as much as the others.  
> Of course, I'm still French but my beta couldn't proofread this story, so if there is any mistake, tell me !
> 
> Thank you for your time, have fun !
> 
> XX

He knew what they had told him. ‘Be careful of the Witch, Peter. Don’t go too close to her. She can control minds, make you see things.’ But clearly, all he saw was how lonely she was.

They did not trust her, but he did. She had never tried to enter his mind or anything, and he knew she never would anyway. He could see how they were all looking at them from the corner of their eyes when they were talking together. They did not trust her.

He did not really care. Wanda was nice and funny, and a lonely girl who could use a friend. He really enjoyed her company.

It had been difficult at first. Wanda seemed suspicious and had troubled let him in, until one day he heard her talking about Harry Potter and how she liked the movies so much because at least magic was normal. Peter hadn’t hesitated and had jumper on her. Being two big fans they had spend hours talking about it. They had discover there were lots of things they both liked or disliked. Spinach, for example : who would willingly eat that ? And none of them could resist in front of some good vanilla ice cream.

After that Peter had given her the Harry Potter books in exchange for her copies of the Lord of the Ring.

They had tried to discourage him, to make him understand how dangerous she was. He had tried to tell them how nice she was, and she would never go in their heads without them express authorization, but they had looked at him doubtfully.

Right now they were in the parc, eating an ice-cream in the warm spring sun. Peter’s was melting on his fingers. ‘You talk too much, it will be all melted and you’ll have nothing left to eat.’ Wanda had smiled, but he had shrugged and kept explaining her how cool his Star Wars Lego Collection was.

He had been shocked when, three days before, she had told him she had never seen any Star Wars movies. He had decided she couldn’t keep living with her ignorance and they had watched the first three movies the day before, in the Avenger Tower and now she couldn’t stop talking about it.

She giggled at something he said, spilling a bit of cream on her chin. He helped her clean it and couldn’t help but smile at her. He remembered her, four months before, when she would barely speak and tried to avoid all of them as much as she could. Yeah, she really was better with a smile on her face and a friend by her side.

‘I know she’s a nice girl.’ Steve had told him. She had lived in Europe, in a country where there was a war, and he had been sleeping in ice for decades. They both had missed lots of cultural events, music, movies, and other things. Peter knew they had bounded over that, but after what happened in Wakanda, he also knew Steve was still wary of her. Of course, he understood them at first, but really, Wanda had been fighting by their side for close to year now. She had saved their asses in battle many times. She had never done anything that could make them doubt her since the Ultron disaster. Her brother had even died saving one of them !

Yes, Peter understood them, but he was also very frustrated. She definitely deserved their trust.

Three hours later they parted ways. Peter had some homework to do and Steve always insisted Wanda should come back to the Tower before dusk. They hugged each other and when he reached the edge of the park Peter waved at her one last time. He liked seeing her smiling and she did that a lot more now that they spend time together. And no matter how much he liked Ned, having a superhero friend, just like him, was comforting.


End file.
